


The Invite

by CheetahPixie



Series: Paradise, Found [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Futanari, Masochism, Teenagers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahPixie/pseuds/CheetahPixie
Summary: After just over a month of taking in the twins, Yang finds an opportunity to continue her lessons





	The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of Paradise, Found with some ideas I had in mind. This was supposed to be short. Ended up being 19k words. Whoops. Also posted on Reddit and Hentai Foundry.
> 
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/CheetahPixie/25082/Paradise-Found/65584/Chapter-0/Paradise-Found  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBYNSFW/comments/6mgump/the_invite_after_just_over_a_month_of_taking_in/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/rwbysmut/comments/6mgug9/the_invite_after_just_over_a_month_of_taking_in/
> 
> For Yang's house, the floor plan is based on this:
> 
> http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Summit-Chase-Apartment-Two-Bedroom-Floor-Plan.jpg
> 
> With the following changes:  
>  * Kitchen wall deleted, pulling the table and couch further back  
>  * Due to the above, more space is given, and used, for a larger TV system  
>  * The couch is a bed couch  
>  * Two beds in the northern bedroom, as opposed to a double  
>  * The staircase leads to the entrance as opposed to a garage, the eastern part of the first floor housing a training room and the west being a laundry
> 
> .docx available upon request.

As she had become used to over the month, Yang yet again woke up to the smell of delicious breakfast, salad this time around with freshly boiled eggs, and fried vegetables. Within the month, the twins’ cooking had gone from useless to amazing, the pride derived from it only driving them to get better, leading to even more pride as they progressively got together more and more complex meals, a gradual improvement in the natural sense both of them had for food. Even if it was something as simple as a midday meal during break, a quick salad was better, and sometimes quicker, than even simple biscuits, butter, cheese and jelly. It was also orders more delicious.

Yang steps out from the bedroom, nude, a bit of bed head to her. “Morning, girls.” Almost as if on cue, she stretched her arms, her body still half asleep.

“Morning, Mistress.” they said in perfect unison, a smile to each other as they had nailed it, having tried, and failed, for ten days since they had last managed to do it. Yang just smiled at their idle play. They had already had their breakfast, and Yang’s was waiting on the plate, ready.

She sits down at the table, digging her fork into the salad and taking the first bite. Melanie fetches a brush from the bathroom, returning to the kitchen behind Yang, giving it a nice brush down as she eats. Some of the lessons they had received over the month was more forms of servitude, including but not limited to what Melanie was currently doing, which Miltia would do tomorrow. Yang is finished with her plate a few minutes later, enjoying Melanie’s work on her own hair until she finishes.

Yang looks towards Melanie as she takes the empty plate off the table. “You two wouldn’t be able to guess what I found browsing the net yesterday.

Miltia, still washing, got curious as Yang started, looking back at her, that same curiosity visible on her face. It would be on Melanie also, if she were in Yang’s view.

“Remember the events Junior has finally managed to get going? Well.” Melanie walks into view from behind Yang, a backwards walk to the bathroom as she kept her own eyes focused on Yang, much like Miltia was trying to do, but failing, burning herself on the hot tap water by accident.

“He’s holding a fetish celebration event.” The girls both went wide eyed. “Tonight.”

The curiosity was gone from their faces, replaced by excitement. “Really?!” Melanie replied.

“Yes really. That means you will finally get to wear the outfits I bought you last week. It also means I will have the opportunity to further train you, in public.” Yang took a sip of the cup of tea that was left over from breakfast.

The two girls looked at each other, the prospect of both wearing their new clothing, and public training, exciting them even more.

“And I will be bringing a whip. Just to underline how well trained you are.” Their faces went a deep red at merely the mention of the whip. They would be having pain tonight. They would be having it in front of everyone. They would be on show.

Yang stood up from the table after finishing her tea, walking right back into her bedroom, this time getting panties and a tank top on, rather light clothing for now. She also reached for the whip on the top shelf and walked back out. “Girls.”

On cue, they stood in front of their Mistress, about two meters apart. Yang’s right went up, the whip swinging once, lightly, until it bumped against Yang’s hair, the force nowhere even close to be able to do damage, essentially only enough to move a bit of hair and be felt as gentle touching.

Not one second later, Melanie screamed out in pleasure as her waist was struck. Yang’s whip went up once more, before landing on the other side of Melanie’s waist. Again, she screamed out in pure pleasure at the feeling. Not two seconds later, Melanie’s thighs were struck, with the same force as her waist, which already left marks, but not permanent ones, being easy work for their aura, which only grew with each it, to heal back up. Yang continued to attack Melanie’s thighs. On the fifth strike, her legs shook as she orgasmed, squirting all over the floor and her own thighs. Not five seconds after her own orgasm, Miltia was screaming in the same pain she was feeling earlier. Within ten seconds, she orgasmed also. Neither of them had even touched their crotches, or their chests. Pain alone was enough.

Yang rolled the whip back up and put it into her closet, right where it was before. She walks back outside, both girls busy lapping their fluids off the smooth hardwood floor. It would take them at least fifteen minutes before they finished lapping it up, their shower next on the regime, and a mop right after that.

But they loved it. With each hit, their aura grew stronger, and thus their capacity to receive pain, as well as pleasure derived from it.

As they finished mopping up, Yang went down into the training room, hanging a punching bag up to the ceiling and starting her own round of practice in order to stay sharp. Something the girls wouldn’t need anymore, but kept training on nonetheless.

About two hours of exercise later, Yang puts the bag back in its place, picking off her martial arts gloves and placing them in the laundry basket before going up, having her own shower. More laundry, but this wasn’t too bad, due to how light the clothes were. After shower, Yang changed into her casual everyday clothes, laying down into the couch and slowly going through the channels. She had bought pillows for the two girls that were on the floor, each of them kneeling down as they finished with their current schedule. Yet again, Yang managed to dig out something interesting to watch, the two girls, in their kneeling positions, were almost managing to nap. It wouldn’t be long until they were able to, waking back up as they were needed.

A few hours pass for them, almost as if seconds. Did they manage to nap? Neither knew, but what they did know was that the vibrator lodged around the cervix of each was vibrating, something to remind them of their regime steps. Lunch time. Yang was still watching her television, laid out on the couch, the thing being showed a series of shows. Within a few minutes, lunch is ready, and on the table, Yang sitting down at the table within seconds. As with the twins’ all other meals, this one managed to be better than the last. Their desire to improve was obvious, both in how they approached the food they cooked, and the taste of the end result.

Yang, after finishing up, gave the two a thumbs up, swallowing the last bite as she did. “Delicious. Though, you should try stepping out of your comfort zone a little. Get better at the stuff you’re bad at.”

The two nodded, Miltia picking up the recipe book, looking around for fish. Didn’t take her long to find some, moving the bookmark from the cover to the page and closing it, Melanie having seen where it had been moved.

“So. Training.” Yang stood up, motioning the girls to follow her as she practically slid down the stairs, the two girls following right after her into the training room. They couldn’t help but notice Yang’s bulge, a smile on their faces.

Yang looked at the two, before her eyes stuck to Melanie. “Bend over.”

Almost as if in a teasing manner, she turned around, swaying her hips as she bent over, though definitely becoming a tease as she pulled her butt cheeks apart. Yang just smiled at how eager she was for cock, as they had both grown to be in the month they had lived there. The hole didn’t matter, or the purpose, just that they got it.

Not much later, Yang’s pants were off, leaving only her tank top. Her rock hard length was no surprise, especially considering the size of the bulge that was there. Miltia’s hands went behind her back as she stepped aside, leaning against the shelves as she watched Yang thrust into her sister, who screamed out in pleasure yet again, and continued to do so as Yang repeated her thrusts, the pre-breakfast training of theirs still leaving lube in their rear, allowing Yang to do it essentially whenever, without having to prepare. And the girls loved the unpredictable nature it invited; Miltia herself had been bent over the living room table the day before, Melanie herself had been pinned to the wall earlier that same day, and also bent over the balcony fence the day before that, Miltia having seen that same balcony sex a few times before as well. That’s not to say their rear holes were the only things getting used, or sex the only thing that was happening; both were “victims”, pretty much hourly, of random spanks or other slaps, as well as the impromptu whipping they sometimes received.

Melanie’s screams were starting to turn more constant, the feeling of pain yet again overflowing her mind with pleasure, an aheago expression visible on her face as her screams and moans started to lose their consistency, Yang showing the girl pretty much no mercy whatsoever, Miltia’s own front hole starting to coat her inner thighs with her fluids as they leaked out of her, her own scent combining with the scent of the other two. She still wasn’t allowed to masturbate in training, but was outside of it. Same goes for her sister, and, having had some training with squirting, they became a little competitive as they both tried to coat each other in their own fluids, as well as set records, seeing how often, and how much, they could get out by the time the other sister’s hole, whichever one got picked, was full.

Wet sounds eventually join the slapping and screaming as Yang’s precum escapes her cock and lubricates Melanie’s rear even more, only helping Yang go faster, Melanie’s own screams and moans now constant, her mind mush with the sheer amounts of pleasure she was receiving, her own chest jiggling around as she was used as a toy by Yang.

Not much later, Yang screams out herself, giving Melanie a few last, hard thrusts as she explodes right into her butt, the burning hot sperm shaking Melanie out of her aheago state and into a feeling of bliss as she is filled up, her own legs weak from the fuck, the sensation of Yang’s length pulling out being enough to drive her over the edge herself as she sprayed the floor below with her juices, before being pushed aside as Miltia approached Yang and bent over herself. Soon enough Miltia herself was screaming as well, Melanie meanwhile a lump of mess on the floor as she continued to pant, the crawl of the sperm causing another squirt to come out of her crotch a few seconds later, without any actual stimulation. Due to both the amount of sex they had, and the nature of the lubrication they used, they only became more sensitive to pleasure.

And that sensitivity was obvious; Miltia was screaming, almost from the get go, much like her sister had been. Within minutes, she herself had that same aheago expresson on her face, tongue lazily hanging out of her mouth as drool coated her chin and dripped down onto the floor, her eyes also rolled back into her head, the eyelids almost closed. She wasn’t shown mercy at all either, Yang’s grip tight on her waist, a firm squeeze only bringing the girl further pleasure.

Pain felt good. They loved it. But more than not, over the month they had been there, they were starting to crave it. Receiving pain, to them, was slowly becoming a synonym for love, affection and appreciation. This was underlined as Yang spanked Miltia as she continued to thrust in, her second load of precum filling Miltia’s rear not much later, Yang’s own grunts back to moans.

A minute later, and Yang orgasmed yet again, the same bliss taking over Miltia that still held her sister to the floor in a heap. Just as Melanie had, Miltia was now slowly coming down onto the floor, a squirt escaping her own cunt as Yang pulled out once more, pulling the two girls back to their knees by their collars, both being forced to clean Yang’s cock up. They didn’t waste much time at all as they did so, delivering kisses as they went, much like they would to her feet, both to show love and respect for the one they served. Sperm had originally tasted a little repulsive, but they had been taught to love it, much like they had been taught to love pain.

A few minutes of licking later, and Yang’s cock is clean as it can be. She releases their collars yet again, the two dropping back down into the heaps they were previously on the floor. They both fall asleep right where they lay.

A few hours later, they are woken up by the vibrators. This is not the usual call; shower, clean the mess. They both showered, together, as they had started to do during the previous week. This was the only real time they were allowed to go at each other; spanks, slaps, sometimes rough groping, even all out sex, it all happened in the shower, every single time they showered. They took turns dominating each other, slowly growing a dominant streak, despite how devoted they were to serving. Sometimes, after they had fun, they could be heard chatting in the shower, about various things, be it life, their dreams, or even perverted ideas they had, both for each other, as well as for what they used to call friends, their own dominant sides having grown an obvious hint of sadism, much like the same sadism they were shown when training started.

Eventually, they were back out of shower, a play fight of slaps having ensued on the way out, Yang just smiling as they went by, eventually stopping and going back into the bathroom, fetching the mop and bucket, as well as a small brush for cleaning the more difficult spots. They went down to the basement right after that, the cleanup proceeding mostly without event, until one of them could be heard screaming a pleasured, yet playful, ow, having been struck at full force with the broom handle. The other just laughed and continued to mop.

“Couldn’t help myself Mel, your butt is irresistible. Especially bent over like that.”

“What, and yours isn’t?”

Miltia just laughed in response, the laughter broken by a firm kick from Melanie to her sister’s abs, sending Miltia back against the shelves, and almost off her feet. “Mean!”

“Well, you gave me a bruise. Now we’re even.”

“You gave me sev-” Miltia is interrupted by another hit in her abs, this time from the brush as it was thrown at her.

“Shut up. Get back to work.”

Yang couldn’t help but laugh to herself a little at the commanding tone Melanie gave her sister, Mitia being, sure enough, back to work a few seconds later. About half an hour later, they both came up the stairs, a bruise obvious on Miltia’s own abs and back, as well as on Melanie’s rear, cheeks and thighs.

Yang laughed again at what she saw. “I see you put makeup on down there. Did you raid my stash?”

The two look at each other with mischievous smiles, before looking back to Yang. “Nooo...” they said in unison, feigning innocence, only to break out in laughter themselves as they pointed at each other. “She did!” they said, again in unison.

Yang pointed her fingers at both of them, an almost Deadpool like body language as she crossed her forearms, the indexes switching a few times. “So. Both of you?”

“Nope, her!” They were now pointing at each other with both indexes. Yang just laughed again. “Okay then.”

They started preparing dinner soon enough, their play stopping as they focused, some brief chatter going on as they worked together on the meal, not wanting to mess up the fish that had been ordered. The meal was complex, but through teamwork, they pulled it off, dishes for all three soon on the table. Yang took the first bite, tilting her head a few times as she let the taste sink into her.

“Beautifully done. Far from perfect, but well worth it.”

They smiled at the remark, as well as the criticism, only taking it as a challenge and motivation to improve. Soon enough, dinner was over, and the plates were clean. Yang went into her room and motioned the girls with her. She opened the closet, tossing the two outfits at them; corsets, much like Yang was used to, except adorned in their colors, as well as panties and bras for them. Yang put on her own, the yellow trim a nice contrast to the twins’ white and red. On top of that, they were themselves given two pairs of cuffs, one pair of handcuffs, and one pair of ankle cuffs. They were also given whips for themselves, the handle and end knot carrying their color, the remainder of it jet black. Yang dressed herself the exact same, save for the collars the two had on their necks. To top the outfits off, they tied their hairs into ponytails, Miltia’s own considerably shorter yet still managing to hold.

Not much later, they were out of the house and in Yang’s motorcycle, the two side carts replaced with a single, small trailer on the rear of Yang’s bike, its axle tilting with the cycle as it turned. Soon enough, they were at the club, a couple hours early for the event. Considering the schedule, all three knew they would still be setting up and preparing. Who better to help than the three?

The trio stood up from the motorbike after Yang parked it, confidence visible in their step as well as happiness on their face as they came up to the door. It was locked, leading Yang to knock, soon answered by a new henchman, who knew none of their faces. He opened the door slightly.

“We’re closed. There’s gonna be an event in two hours.”

Yang just smiled. “I wanted to talk to Junior.”

He looked at her. “He’s busy.”

“Well, could you tell him Yang is here?”

“I can do that, yeah. You still won’t be let in until the event starts.

“We’re fine with that.”

The twins, as Yang was talking, looked at each other, with the same mischief as they had earlier, both resting their hands on their whips, almost as if they expected to be fighting the other right there.

Almost as if she read their minds, Yang just chuckled. “Girls. Calm down.”

They looked at Yang for a second before lowering their hands from their whips.

“You two should spare your sadism for when the party starts. Gonna be a lot of people that want to be whipped, and most likely at least a few who need the punishment.”

The two girls’ faces went back from a playful innocence to mischief at the mention of that. They had seen more people get carried out, either still fighting or out cold, than they could count. Except this time around, they could do something against them, since they weren’t working at the club anymore, and didn’t have to worry about its image. Their mischief slowly turns to amusement as they see Junior coming up to the glass door, bursting out in giggles as he was making silly expressions behind the glass.

Yang, meanwhile, had no clue what was happening. “What’s so funny?”

They just burst into full on laughter. Another silly face from Junior behind the glass.

Yang was getting a bit frustrated. “What the hell are you two laughing at?”

They just kept on laughing. Eventually, Yang turned around, having seen them look above her own head at something. As Yang saw Junior’s comedic faces behind the glass, she couldn’t help but put her own palm to her face and laugh at herself. A few seconds later, Junior opens the door, the expressions a clear indicator that he hadn’t lost any of his dad side over the past month, a smile on his face as Yang and the twins entered, both of which he ruffled the hairs of.

“Welcome back, champ. I see you’re here for the event. And the girls too.”

Yang just smiled as she looked at the two, and back to Junior. “Yep.”

He just smiled, looking their outfits over, the same amount of expensive visible in all of them as he had noted in the girls’ collars earlier, which they were still wearing. Yang’s lack of a collar was the only real difference, besides the trim, that stood out.

Junior pointed at his own neck, looking at Yang. “Why don’t you have one?”

Yang took a second to process, before she realized. “You’ll find out in a couple of hours.”

Junior’s curious expression faded a little. “Alright.” His eyes went back to the two.

The twins, as Junior’s eyes went back, folded their arms above their heads, turning around slowly as they showed the outfits off. Their rears were completely exposed, save for a string that was hidden in their cracks. Both were beaming confidence. Junior just looked on, a brief nod from him, obvious appreciation of the outfits they had on.

Yang noticed where Junior’s eyes were pointing, chuckling a little as she folded her arms below her chest and pushing it out. “You like it?”

Junior took a second to reply, suddenly snapping out of his thoughts, going back to Yang, a bit of a stare down her cleavage before he looked back up into Yang’s lilac eyes sheepishly. “Yeah... Well...”

Yang just giggled at his shortage of words. “You’re gonna see a lot of this tonight. I guarantee you.”

He just chuckled at Yang, his sheepish expression glued to his face. “Damn.”

Yang, as well as the two twins, were highly amused, continuing to flaunt in the manner an exotic dancer would, Yang’s own arms folding behind her back. “How much experience do you have with kink?”

Junior didn’t take long to reply, despite his eyes trailing back and forth. “None, at all. I’ve heard chats about it at the bar, but never really seen it in action. Guess this is it then?”

The three nodded. Teasingly, Yang pointed her right at the cuffs fastened to her belt. “If you feel like joining, then just ask.”

Junior was obviously taken by surprise at her offer, taking a moment to reply. “Ah, no thanks, but thanks for the offer.” The normally confident and direct bear of a man had shyness in his voice now. The two twins just giggled at his response.

As if to break the ice, Junior continued; “Come on in. I might be able to use the help preparing.” Yang and the twins walked behind Junior as he went in. The henchman who was manning the door stopped Junior, pointing at them.

“Wait, why did you let them in?”

Junior looked at them, then back to him. “Yang Xiao Long. She’s a good friend of mine. The two girls that are with her are my daughters, sort of. You’ve probably heard the crew talk about it.”

As Junior finished, it clicked in his head, a loud, extended “aaah” coming out of him.

“She’s the only lady I’ll open the door to when we’re closed. You probably heard about that too.”

“Oh yeah, I did. I’ll keep it in mind, boss.”

“Perfect.” He paused for a moment. “I’ll probably give you a small raise. You’re the exact kind of person I want at the door.”

He nodded and walked away towards it. “Thanks boss.”

After that, Junior continued into the club. The three girls sat down, Yang herself getting a Strawberry Sunrise, this time in a mass.

Junior leaned back against the wall after handing Yang her drink. “So, since I’ve never done this kind of event before, I want some help with setting it up.”

Yang looked up at him, taking the first sip, listening closely.

“I read somewhere that these kinds of events need some rules. I have no idea which. You want to write them down?”

Yang nodded. “Sure.”

“Alright.” He handed her his scroll, a note taking application open. Yang didn’t waste much time, putting down her mass on the table and quickly typing in some ground rules. Consent, safety and fun were the name of the game. She also made another form, allowing those who signed to be punished for bad behavior, as opposed to just thrown out. She hands the scroll back to Junior as she finishes, reading it over, nods and a few huhs coming from him as he read them over. He had heard some bad stuff about it in the past, but Yang’s point of consensual fun all but eliminated the doubts from his mind. “These seem good. I might have to read more up on it, or maybe visit you sometime, to get a better feeling for this.”

Yang just smiled. “Read the second note.”

He looked up at her, confused, before looking down at his scroll, noticing the second tab in the app just now. He opened it up and read it down, and by the end of it, his confusion had only grown as he looked back up at Yang. “Punishment?”

The three pointed at their whips. Junior’s curiosity changed to surprise in a split second, going wide eyed for a second. “Oh. Uh.” He looked back down at the note. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” He had his doubts, but knew that they were probably wrongly placed, his face showing more curiosity than worry.

“You’ve probably heard about dominance and submission, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe you’ve heard about what happens when submissives behave badly?”

“Oh, so that’s the punishment thing?”

“Yep, that’s the thing.”

His head tilted back, the stuff almost audibly clicking in his head. “Aaah. Gotcha.” He looked back down at the conditions of the agreement, taking into account what Yang had just said, before looking up. “Yeah, I think we could do this.”

Yang just smiled, taking another sip of her Sunrise. “Anything else?”

“For rules? No, that’s it. As for the setup, though, I got a new DJ booth a week ago. Finally managed to get it assembled. Wanna help me replace the old one?”

“Of course.”

Junior motioned at the two henchmen on the stage who were setting up an array of new speakers on the sides of the stage, pointing at the booth and waving his hand away from the stage, telling them to remove the booth. They finished plugging the speakers they were working on in before going for the booth, tools still in hand as they loosened it up off the floor. Junior motioned Yang to follow, who took another sip of her Sunrise before walking into the back with him, the fresh smell from the booth filling the room. Yang took a good lungful of it before she went to the other end of the booth, picking it up opposite Junior as they carried it out onto the stage, the two girls already having found something to do, Miltia holding a broom and Melanie a mop, cleaning up the floor and stairs of trash from the new installs; screw bags, discarded manuals, boxes, packing braces, and the like. As the booth comes down, Yang picks out the screws in a box in top of it, the thing already on proper mounting, wasting no time in tightening her side down, slipping Junior a couple screws and tools as well, before connecting the booth to the remainder of the system, the entire system fully set up a few minutes later.

Yang hops off the stage, looking at the front of it, Junior himself grabbing a remote from another package, pointing it at the stage and pressing a button as he comes down the stairs of the stage, the LED panel on its front lighting up in various colors, the entire array RGB.

He presses a few more buttons on the remote, testing it out as he stood besides Yang. “Think it’ll look good?”

“It looks awesome. Can’t wait to see it in action.”

Junior just laughs at the remark. “Wanna see it in action now?”

Yang looks at him, her expression turning to curiosity at his laugh. “I had a friend of mine build something for it.”

Yang’s confusion changes to a bit of excitement, Junior soon walking back up the stairs and going behind the booth, the panel turning off briefly before coming back to life, this time displaying what looks like a boot screen for something, the log of his club, animated, coming onto the array. The density of the thing is good enough to make it function pretty much as a perfectly normal display, Yang’s jaw drop nothing short of priceless as he continues to fiddle, a mock playlist coming up on the screen, and then a visualizer fading in to replace it, as well as the screen of the booth’s computer.

Junior connects his scroll and turns on its camera as a window, waving towards Yang. “So this is what the thing can do.” The sound from the microphone comes out of the speaker system, obviously not at full volume, but enough to test its functionality, another window showing the volume output of all speakers, currently synchronized. He pulls up another window, seemingly a test suite for the system. He picks out the first test, a rather menacing rumble mixed in with a hum going from the leftmost speaker, to the rightmost, and back, before stopping. The next pattern tests the array that is in the ceiling, the same menacing rumble going two laps, starting on the stage’s center, Yang’s own head following the test tone, causing her to spin twice right there on the floor.

Her jaw at this point is on the floor, a massive, massive improvement from a month ago. “This is amazing!” she shouts, almost as if she were in the middle of a party already. Junior just smiles at her excitement, visible in the camera as he continues to fiddle around, adjusting the system a little bit as he sends the test tone again, a little more bass in it this time around. He tests a few more times, a mid tone and a high tone, followed by an even higher tone, each running a few times, in addition to the low rumble, tuned to perfection from where Junior is laying on the floor in the booth. Once satisfied, he switches back to the playlist view, this time empty, the booth ready for the night as he stands up. Yang gives him two thumbs up as he comes back into view, slipping his scroll back into his vest pocket, coming back down the stairs seconds later. Soon enough, the DJ comes up to the booth, tossing on a few rather calm songs before going back to work, the crew working on setting up a set of smaller LED arrays around the club, this time nowhere near as dense, serving only as basic LED ribbons for decoration.

Meanwhile, Melanie and Miltia are almost done cleaning, now hot on the heels of the guys that are setting the strips up, Junior and Yang sitting down by the bar, Yang picking the mass back up from the bar, taking some more sips as she watches the crew and the girls finish the setup.

Junior leans back against the table, rather happy with the investments he had made in new decorations and equipment. “Haven’t been able to do this in a long time.”

Yang looks in his direction, taking yet another sip of her Sunrise. “I’m gonna guess a few years?”

“Yeah, definitely. At least three. Probably way more. Only thing that could really be done was maintenance, and thankfully insurance covered my ass with that, else this club would be in ruins.”

“Yeah, I can believe that.” Another sip of Sunrise. “Got anything else planned?”

“Well.” He taps the bar behind him. “This thing is older than the club itself by probably double. Got it at an auction as another one went out of business. Been meaning to replace it with something more stylish, something that fits the club a little more.”

Yang looks at it, from end to end. “Well, I think it fits.”

“It used to be green, and the green paint is flaking underneath the black. It becomes a bitch to maintain at this age.”

Yang just nodded at the statement. “Ah, I see.” Yet another sip of Sunrise.

“I also want something that doesn’t look like a box, to be frank.” Yang just laughed at his description, the accuracy of it indisputable.

“So, something more exotic?”

“Definitely. I actually have commissioned one that’s supposed to be done either this week or the next.”

“Awesome. You should call me when you set it up.”

“I will. I also plan to change the walls, as well as do some much needed maintenance behind them. Some wear on the insulation for the wires, for example, which means they’re a fire hazard, as well as a regulation violation. Won’t be able to keep my club insured if I don’t get it back up to code.” He looks at the girl besides her, who continues to calmly drink her Sunrise. “And thanks to you, I won’t need to take a loan and fire people.”

Yang just smiles and raises her mass. “No need to thank me, you already did.”

Junior just chuckles. “That was for the girls.”

Yang turns her gaze into his eyes. “And the VIP pass?”

“For taking care of them as well as you do.”

“And being allowed to come into the club when it’s closed?”

“For being my favorite customer.” He looks back onto the club floor. “And you’re a whole Remnant ahead of second place.”

Yang swallows her mouthful of Sunrise. “Why, thank you.”

“No problem, champ.”

Miltia and Melanie finish a few minutes later, coming back to the bar and sitting down on each side of Yang.

Junior looks at the two of them as they approach. “Thirsty?”

They both nod. One of the crew folks goes behind the bar, mixing two pints of the girls’ favorite drink, Snakebite. As he finishes, the two turn around and pick their glasses up, taking sips themselves as they relax, on each side of their Mistress. Junior himself stays there for a few more minutes until another of his crew comes around with posters as well as a bunch of printed A4 papers. Junior takes the stack of A4 out of his hand and shows it to Yang, being the form she suggested earlier, Yang returning a thumb up as she sees the forms. The crew gets a set of ladders out of storage, distributing the posters across each other, hanging them up in each of the club’s four corners, being both the rules as well as some pinup images, the models dressed in varying amounts of latex, going from corset gags and suits to harnesses that barely cover a thing, some even featuring individual cuffs on their wrists.

The two twins press their legs together a little as they see the pinups, a blush on the face of each as they are reminded of the stuff that was happening at their new home, essentially every day. Yang looks them over, just smiling as she notices their obvious arousal, taking another sip of their sunrise. Junior, meanwhile, talks to the guys for a bit, a little bit of setup left behind the bar, as well as some decorations near the entrance, and a few posters. The event is about an hour from starting.

Eventually, the girls finish their Snakebites, Yang still sipping at her Sunrise, the strength of it not exactly allowing her to go fast at it. A few minutes later, and another round of Snakebites is up for the girls, and a kebab for Yang, Junior having finally finished the kitchen he had planned for the back room of his club. And it tasted good. Not to the level of the twins, but definitely no junk food.

Finally halfway through her Sunrise, Yang gets an idea, pulling her scroll out and messaging her teammates to come to the club to talk about what she’d been up to. Ruby originally questioning Yang’s invite due to her age, but agrees to come a couple minutes later. Blake seems reluctant, but knows she probably needs it, and agrees. Weiss seemed the most eager, having been bored to hell and back, having really needed that invite.

A few minutes later, and they are at the door. Again, the henchman comes down, notifying Junior of some three girls at the door.

Yang notices the discussion. “I invited them over. They’re my teammates.”

The henchman holds up his scroll towards Yang, who nods as she sees the picture. Junior also catches a glimpse of it, pointing the henchman towards the door. “Let them in.”

Yang checks her clock. About twenty minutes until the party starts. Soon enough, the three are down on the dance floor, Ruby in her prom dress, Blake in a jet black latex suit without arms, and Weiss in a brand new formal dress, which is a somewhat dark blue shade, with accompanying heels. Blake, in contrast to the other two’s heels, herself has rather big platform boots on, standing at least a head taller than Weiss, Yang wearing platforms of similar height herself, as are the two twins. The three look around at the crew that is doing the last bits of prep, eyes eventually settling onto the three at the bar, Yang raising her drink towards them as their eyes come to her.

Ruby runs towards Yang, who places her mass on the table before turning back, Ruby jumping onto her in a hug, returned by Yang before Ruby slides off. “I haven’t seen you in forever! Where have you been?”

Yang just chuckles, Ruby soon joined as Weiss and Blake walk up besides her. “At home, actually. Remember me saying something about adopting daughters?”

Their faces pick up an expression of curiosity, Ruby’s undoubtedly the cutest. Yang points her thumbs besides herself, the girls waving as RWB’s eyes look at them and back to Yang. “That’s them.”

Miltia is first to introduce herself. She stands up and bows, before holding her hand out. “Miltia. Pleasure to meet you.”

Weiss takes her hand and bows in turn, her behavior not betraying her class at all. “Likewise. Weiss Schnee.” Blake can’t help but smile at how sharply Weiss’ behavior and attire contrasts to the type of event that would shortly start.

Ruby takes Miltia’s hand as well, bowing just as Weiss had, having lost a bit of her awkwardness from renting a room with Weiss for a while, and having also gone to SDC and other high class events and parties with Weiss, after being schooled a little on behavior. “Ruby Rose. My pleasure.”

Blake’s last to introduce herself, a warm smile on her lips as she took Miltia’s hand, bowing also. “Blake Belladonna.”

Soon enough, Melanie raises her own hand. “Melanie Malachite.” The hands shaken are the same sequence as with her sister. Not much later, the three sit down at the bar besides Yang and her daughters, a small chit chat going as they get to know each other. Ruby already has her wallet on the table, and a drink in mind. Something she loved at all the parties Weiss was pulling her to. Junior came up behind the bar, looking towards Ruby.

She looks up at him, a smile on her lips. “Brandy Alexander, please.”

Junior fetches the ingredients for the drink, Ruby back to talking with Melanie, who sits besides her, as the other two chat up Miltia, Yang still sipping on her Sunrise. Considering her young age, Junior was taken by a little surprise at her order, but not really, considering the drink contained chocolate. Soon enough, the drink was on the table.

Ruby pulled out her card, but was denied halfway by Junior; “On the house for the Champion’s team.”

Ruby just looked at him, her smile changing to obvious surprise as he went to the next order, before looking down at the card, still in surprise. Melanie patted her on the back as she put her wallet back into a hidden pocket on the decorative belt of the dress.

She looks into the drink for a moment before taking a slow sip of it. Her face lights up as the taste settles on her tongue, swallowing it shortly afterwards, her expression that of satisfaction. Junior is off cleaning cups, idle chatter to Weiss and Blake. He looks around, his eyes landing in Ruby’s as he does. Pretty much instantly, he notices her smile has returned, twofold.

Ruby raises the cocktail glass in his direction. “It’s really good. Thanks.”

Junior smiles back, Weiss now placing an order, this time a Stinger, making it rather obvious where Ruby got her preference from. It doesn’t take long until Weiss’ own drink is ready.

She takes a sip, similar savoring before swallowing just as Ruby had done. She’s surprised at well, Junior, then at the drink. “Wow. What do you use for this?”

Junior smiles, holding the cognac bottle up, surprise coming over Weiss as she notices the brand, definitely not expecting something that expensive in a club. Junior lowers the bottle back down onto the bar. “Only my favorites.”

Weiss looks down into her martini glass, taking another sip before she stands up, raising the glass to Blake and Miltia as she leaves them, sitting down besides Ruby as she talks to Melanie.

Ruby notices Weiss coming, smiling at her and raising her own martini glass, the two clinking them, much like they would at a high class party, before the conversation with Melanie continues, now with Weiss.

On the other side of Yang, Blake takes a look at the bottles in the shelves behind Junior, reading essentially all of them. She occasionally smiles and nods, obviously seeing some of the stuff she likes up there, including some pretty smoky stuff. Junior steps aside to give her a full view, her ears pointed straight forward as she continued reading, the girl obviously liking what she sees.

Blake eventually finishes, and decides on a drink. “Rusty Nail, smoky.” Her ears lower back down as she continues talking to Miltia, Junior fetching the whisky she wanted, as well as the other ingredients of the drink. He holds the bottle up to Blake, who smiles in return and nods in approval, the one Junior had picked being her favorite.

Soon enough, she is handed a rocks glass with her drink in it. As she continues chatting, she picks it up, holding a finger up as Miltia asks her a question, breaking the conversation briefly as she exhales, her ears lowering further as she relaxes a bit. She then brings the glass to her nose, and takes a slow, long breath, getting the most of the scent on her nose, filling her lungs with it as she does. Already, a satisfied smile is visible through the glass, even before she’s done taking in the scent. As she finishes, she brings the glass back down from her nose, holding her breath for a bit before letting it back out, her finger going back down as she replies to Miltia and takes a sip. As she does take the sip, though, her ears shoot up, her eyes going for the bottle, which is back on the shelf, but the age is out of view.

Junior, as if she read her mind, provides an answer; “Forty years.”

Her eyes now shoot open as well, mid second sip, the faunus girl freezing for a moment, before she continues and swallows. “Forty years?”

Junior returns with a smile and nods. She looks back down at the drink. “How expensive is this stuff? How can you afford it?”

“Being able to afford it is not the question. Being able to provide quality, is.” He looks around at the bottles, on both sides. “And there’s good reason many say the best drinks in Vale are right here at this bar.”

Blake still has a look of surprise on her face, which takes a solid minute to fade away as she continues to sip. Even while surprised, her chat with Miltia continues, Blake eventually finishing and asking for a second round, which she promptly gets.

Meanwhile, at the door, the henchman unlocks the door, a few people already outside, eager to get in. As they do, Blake turns around, as does Yang, to watch the people entering. They seem a rather flavorful crowd, some obvious dominant and submissive pairs coming into view, the couches and pillows strewn around by the crew almost immediately getting use, a pair of dommes up on one couch. It isn’t long until they notice some agreements, and pens, on their tables, the ones which Yang had thrown together.

Yang gives the entire crowd a good look, as well as Blake, who seems to have some kink experience of her own, considering her outfit. Blake’s eyes trace to the couple, soon followed by Yang’s, the two dominants and their submissives filling out a form, each, laying them in a stack besides the tray that contains the empty papers, which a member of the crew promptly fetches, and hands to Junior, who then passes them on to Yang. As she reads them through, she looks up at them, the two looking at her. Yang holds up the signed papers, pointing to it then at them, answered with a nod. They might get some action tonight.

Not much later, and the place is filling up, more signed sheets, and drinks are starting to go around, the tastes in drinks varying from teetotalers to heavy drinkers and connoisseurs, the bar staying quite busy throughout serving drinks, a few folks sitting at the bar as well, the DJ changing to a little more vibrant music as people start to fill the dance floor, the colors of peoples’ outfits making the dance floor look like a stirred rainbow from the DJ’s perspective within only a few minutes.

After a few minutes of watching, Yang notices Junior come up to her, looking at the two twins besides her. “Well, you said you’d tell me.”

Yang just looks at him and smiles, picking her elbows against the two twins. “Girls. Tell him.”

Miltia starts, cocking her head back to reveal the collar, giving Junior a full view of it. “These collars underline that a sub is owned by someone, called being collared by some people.”

Junior nods. Melanie continues; “In this case, Yang. She’s our Mistress.”

Junior nods again. Yang continues this time around. “Meaning that I order them around.” She looks at the two. “Show him what else I’ve trained you in.”

“Yes Mistress.” they reply in unison, hopping off the bar stools and kneeling down on the floor on each side of Yang, eyes towards the floor and Snakebites in their hands where they rest on their legs. Junior takes a moment to process it, before nodding. Blake watches them, with amusement, yet some envy.

Yang leans back, looking at Junior with a warm smile on her face, before looking back down to them. “And what about respect?”

The two quietly get Yang’s boots in their hands, placing a kiss on the top of each of her feet. Again, Junior nods. Blake’s own cheeks turn red as she sees it, definitely envious now at their luck. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss, martini glasses in hand, stare in awe, having heard nothing at all about kink beforehand. Their eyes go up towards the crowd, and the attire they are wearing. They almost instantly feel out of place, but don’t let that bother them, only giggling when they realize just how sharply their own dresses contrast.

Blake, meanwhile, sits down on the stool besides Yang, continuing to sip at her Nail. “M-Miss...?”

Yang’s smile changes to a little surprise as she hears the voice besides her. She doesn’t hesitate, though. “Yes, Blake?”

“Mind if I come over after the event?”

“Sure thing.” She gives the faunus a pet on her head right afterwards.

She blushes more, her submissive side tingling with joy. “Thanks Miss.”

Junior, meanwhile, nods even more at the sight, taking in what he sees, both from Blake and the twins who kneel there quietly, apart from the occasional sip on their drinks. Yang herself continues with the sunrise, a little over halfway through. She looks over to the people around the club that are chatting, as well as some of the people dancing.

Yang thinks for a moment before looking up at Junior. “I have something else to show you.”

“More?” He raises an eyebrow, Blake’s own ears perking up as well.

Yang places her mass on the table, snapping her fingers, pointing the girls at the table as well, who put their drinks down besides Yang’s Sunrise. Yang walks out onto the floor, motioning the twins along before spinning her finger a few times, the two turning around to face Junior, their rears to Yang. Yang pulls out her whip, folding it halfway and clicking it together via pulling, blushes on both of their face at the tease. Not much later, she raises the whip, striking Melanie’s exposed rear, a lewd moan escaping her lips, her legs shaking from the feeling. An identical reaction comes out of Miltia as her bare rear is struck as well. Both twins cross their palms over their crotches, the hits almost driving them over orgasm. Even from behind, Yang notices the difficulty they are having, just chuckling as she calmly rolls her whip back up.

Yang places it back onto her belt before leaning forward, whispering to both of them; “You can go, but be quiet.”

The two girls almost run off, their legs still a little wobbly as they hop out of sight, right into the bathrooms, with only Blake realizing they were just told to go masturbate in public, the blush on her face deepening further still, the feeling of envy almost unbearable. Not only was Yang’s tone direct and firm, but she was nonchalant, almost as if this were normal for everyone. Blake’s eyes, by themselves, are bleeding envy, and Yang just winks as her gaze runs to meet Blake’s. The faunus continues staring, until Yang tilts her head in the direction of the bathrooms. Blake’s eyes shoot open. Was she just told to do it also?

Yang points to the cuffs on her belt, her expression turning a little threatening. Blake’s body fills with shock as she realizes that, yes, she was just ordered to do it as well. She downs the last sip of her Nail and runs off, Yang’s hand going up to her waist and resting there. Junior continues to stare at the corner leading to the toilets for a few seconds before nodding once more.

Yang’s own gaze goes up to Junior’s face as she hears the bathroom door close a second time. “Remember when I told you about pain tolerance?”

Junior’s gaze slides down from the corner to meet Yang’s own. “Yeah? What about it?”

Yang just smiled in return. “Well, it goes a bit further than that.” She pauses briefly. Ruby and Weiss still have exactly no clue what is going on. Yang continues; “Pain feels good to them now. They crave it, at every turn.”

Junior’s eyebrow shoots up again, obvious surprise on his face. “Damn. To think they used to complain about even minor headaches.”

Yang just chuckles. “Headaches are still bad, but pain keeps them good company, as opposed to ruining their day.” She pauses for a moment, listening closely as a door opens. Not the female restroom door, though. She continues; “Give them a little bit too much, and their minds will overflow.”

Junior nods. “So that’s why they ran off?”

“Correct. You wouldn’t want that on your dance floor.”

He looks down, curious again.

“Hit them too hard, and they orgasm right on the spot.” Yang pauses, yet again. “And they squirt. That means they leave pools, not drops, on the floor. Something you wouldn’t want to clean up too much of.”

Junior’s eyes shoot open at Yang’s words, Ruby’s and Weiss’ also as they realize the reason the girls were sent away.

Yang just chuckles at the expressions of the three. “And by “cool off” I mean masturbate.” Yang pauses, listening in. As ordered, they’re keeping quiet. “And I am pretty sure that’s what they are still doing. Blake included.”

Ruby’s and Weiss’ eyes go even wider, looking at Blake’s empty glass on the bartop before their gaze turns back to Yang. Junior nods, again, having heard about the sexual aspects of this stuff. Yang stands there in silence, her happy expression showing a seductive taint.

After about ten seconds of awkward silence, Junior breaks the ice again, this time smiling; “Well, you wouldn’t believe the stuff I’ve seen during busy nights. Some people think they can sneak away some sex right there on the dance floor. And because we don’t toss them out, they don’t think we catch them, but we do.” He points up at the cameras in the ceiling. “When the club is dark, those are invisible. But they’re always on.”

Yang just chuckles at Junior’s words, having seen that kind of stuff happen already. Her chuckles grow, and within a few seconds have turned into hearty laughs as the memories of club sex flood her head, as well as the thoughts of all their faces when caught. A few seconds later, she’s left clapping and wheezing as she runs out of air, her laughter continuing silently before she catches another lungful, finally regaining her composure after a minute, Junior himself smiling the whole time.

Yet again he breaks the ice: “What if I told you we have a collection of all those instances?”

Yang, finally calming down from her laughs, bursts again, but not quite violently as last time.

“Now what if I told you, we can see their faces, and deny them entry the next time, showing them the clips as proof?”

Again, Yang bursts, almost matching her first fit, eventually regaining her posture yet again, her abs sore now from the laughing. Even though her eyes are back up to Junior’s, she’s still struggling to keep a straight face for long, spontaneous bursts of laughter continuing for minutes on end.

Junior doesn’t break his spree; “And, as you can imagine, those are no fun to clean up.” His head turns towards the dance floor for a moment, before going back to Yang. “Thanks for not being part of that.”

Yang, still giggling a little, manages to push out some words. “I’d be an idiot if I were.”

Not much later, the two twins come out from the toilets, their cheeks still a tiny bit red. Compared to before, they seem quite relieved, and in fact are holding hands as they walk towards their Mistress.

Yang turns her head as she hears them approach. “Feeling better?”

“Much better, Mistress. Thanks.”

A few minutes after that, Blake comes out of the bathroom, a smile on her face. Her cheeks are red, too, but much redder than the twins. It’s obvious she never did that before.

Yang notices her approaching as well, turning around as she walks up to them. “Hey there, Blake. Had fun?”

Blake is obviously a little nervous, but happy nonetheless. “Y-Yes Miss. But there’s something-”

She’s interrupted by a girl a few years older than she is. The stranger is obviously drunk, and Blake looks away from her as she approaches, in disapproval. “Hey, cat, talk to me.”

Junior takes a breath, preparing to tell the girl off Blake, instead stopped as Yang holds her arm up in front of him. After making sure he’s silent, she puts it back down.

Blake looks towards Yang, almost as if for help.

Yang places her hand on her whip, looking at the woman. “Hey, you. Cunt. Did you sign the paper?”

“Why, oh yes I did. You wouldn’t dare hit me, though.”

Yang just smiled, picking her whip out and approaching the girl. “Bend the fuck over.”

The girl’s face turns to shock. “What?!”

“I said BEND. THE FUCK. OVER.” Yang’s tone changes from annoyed to outright rage in a split second.

“What do you-” The girl screams out in pain as she is hit with the whip the first time. She tries to hug onto Blake, but is pushed away by Blake, who then skips some meters away from her. She tries to chase Blake, but is met by Yang’s firm grasp around her neck, before being thrown to the floor. Yang then sits down on top of the girl, who is still in shock, pinning her arms under her feet.

“By “bend the fuck over” I mean bend the bloody fuck over.”

“But she wanted-” She is interrupted by a firm slap to her cheek.

“The fact this is a BDSM type event doesn’t mean you’re allowed to go around forcing people. You know the rules. You know what you signed. Now here we are. Got any complaints, bitch?”

“Blonde fucking skank, who do you think you-” Another slap to her cheek.

Yang looks behind her at the two Malachites. “Girls.”

The two smile, looking at each other as they pull their whips out. They hold her legs above Yang, giving Yang the leverage to put ankle cuffs on the girl. Miltia holds the stranger’s ankles up, Melanie pulling her stockings down to her ankles before they pin the girl’s ankles to the floor, her legs straight. They start to spin their whips.

Yang looks back at the girl, who continues to hurl insults. Nonchalantly, Yang snaps her fingers, the girl screaming out in pain as her bare legs are struck by the two girls, at once.

“Are you going to continue that? Because if you are, I got all night.”

The drunk girl continued to hurl insults at her. Again, Yang snapped her fingers. Again, the twins whipped her legs, inner thighs this time around. She screams out in pain yet again.

“My slaves got all night as well.”

The drunk at this point is almost incoherent from her rage. Yang still manages to catch insults coming from her. Again, she snaps her fingers, and again the whips strike her thighs.

“More than not, they love using their whips. And so do I.” Yang plants her hands on the girl’s shoulders, as if underlining just how useless the girl’s attempted resistances are. She tries to spit at Yang, but gets another slap before she manages to get it out of her mouth, causing a messy spray over the floor instead. Her right plants itself on her cheek, as she holds her head sideways. This time, her left hand snaps its fingers. Once more, she screams in pain. Her drunken rage is still there, but the girl cools down a little, muting her curses for now, but she can be heard grumbling. Yang holds her there until she calms down, and, when she is satisfied, points at her ankles. The twins take the cuffs off and move their own feet from her legs, handing the cuffs back to Yang who locks it back to her belt. Yang then steps off, a stern look towards the girl. She looks towards Junior, tilting her head towards the entrance, signaling him it’s okay to kick her out now.

Yang looks back down at her, with a smile. “You should be more careful around alcohol next time.”

The girl slowly stands back up, almost fumbling a few times, the sheer pain still in her thighs leaving her legs weak. She can be heard muttering something, incoherently so. Yang just waves, happy as she was before, the crewmen approaching. She provides no further resistance, limping along towards the door as the guys follow her to it, caught once by the two as she almost fell.

Yang looks at Junior, and tilts her head in the direction of the door. “And that’s why I don’t go to frat parties.”

Junior replies with a chuckle, nodding shortly afterwards. “Yeah, I can see why.” He looks back towards Yang. “Well handled, though. She’s the first customer in a while that actually doesn’t kick, scream and punch everything in range as she’s being dragged out.”

Yang’s smile widens. “People tend to stop doing that when sense is beat back into them.”

“If I could, I probably would. Except it’s both illegal and ruins my image.” The twins look over the dance floor, walking away as they inspect potential trouble at the side of it. Junior and Yang watch as they walk away, stretched whips in both hands. They’re met with some faces of guilt, others of excuses, and yet more of shock and surprise. The scene goes down for about a minute until Melanie pimp slaps a guy off his feet, sending him back into the sofa he stood up from. Even though inaudible, scolding is visible through finger pointing, all the while Miltia keeps watch of Melanie’s back. An extra minute later, the guy puts his hands up, Melanie stepping back and pointing towards the door. He seems reluctant to leave, until he receives another pimp slap from Melanie, this time standing up, two men following him to the door.

Junior watches the twins work, nodding yet again. “They still got it.”

Yang calmly walks back to the table, grabbing her mass again and taking a sip. “I keep them sharp.”

Blake, meanwhile, is out on the dance floor, having a bit of fun herself. Ruby and Weiss continue to stare, still with really little idea of what is going on. They aren’t uncomfortable, though, but rather excited. This is new to both of them. Eventually, they finish their drinks, turning around and ordering a second round, which is promptly served. The two stand up, walking towards Yang as she stands up herself, walking out onto the floor. The twins now occupy the empty couch, Melanie idly tugging her whip between her hands, Melanie’s left hand in her sister’s thigh, her right on the back of the couch, the occasional point as she seems to be discussing stuff with the other customers.

Junior continues his streak; “Want anything to eat?”

Yang looks at him, thinking for a moment. “I could go for a doner.”

Junior looks at the two girls in dresses.

Ruby looks up at him, cocktail glass in hand. Again, she thinks for a bit. “Do you serve fried shrimp, sir?”

Junior smiles and nods.

Ruby looks at Weiss, who herself nods. “Fried shrimp and pasta for us both, thank you.”

“Coming right up.” Junior goes behind the counter and into the kitchen, the three sitting down into an empty corner, Yang taking a single seat couch for herself, and the two girls in dresses a three seat one. A few minutes later, the three have their meals in hand, Yang’s own doner kebab in paper, the other girls’ pastas in bowls, covered in sauce. Ruby notices instantly, by the looks alone, that the sauce is not store bought, a mixture of spices in it that usually are absent. They put their glasses down on the table as they start to eat, watching the people on the dance floor as they did so.

Eventually, Blake joins them with a plate of tuna, taking a single seat couch of her own, at the other end of the table. The meal was just as perfect as the drink was, the fish itself being salmon marinaded in spices. Eventually, Blake spoke; “So not only does this place serve the best drinks in all of Vale, but it also serves some of the best food?”

Yang nods, raising the remainder of her own Sunrise as she continued to eat her kebab. “And you can sense his passion behind every single thing.”

Blake looks down at her straight Nail with a smile. “And in his choices of ingredients.”

Ruby picks a paper towel up off the table, wiping a bit of sauce off her face. “Even this shrimp tastes better than most. Toasted to perfection.” Weiss nods in agreement, taking another bite of the shrimp.

Weiss adds to the conversation herself as she swallows the bite of shrimp; “Let’s not forget the pasta. Freshest I’ve ever had.”

Yang is taken by a bit of surprise at her sister’s criticism at the meal, taking another bite of her own kebab. “Hey Ruby.”

“Yeah?”

“I think you two should tag along with Blake. I have a spare bedroom.”

They looked at each other, mouths full as they decided, silently, a few tilts of their heads being their only communication, both nodding a few seconds later.

“I also have two cooks. They would love the criticism.” Yang’s eyes dart towards Blake. “Especially yours. They need practice with fish.”

Blake just smiles, continuing with her tuna, leaving her Nail untouched while she eats.

Unexpectedly, Junior walks up to them. Yang pulls the last bite of her kebab out of the paper before crumpling it, handing it to him as she crumples it into a ball. Compared to her sister, it almost seems offensive, but she knows her own guilt, as does Weiss from having joined her shenanigans a few times.

He looks around at the group as they enjoyed themselves. “Anything I can bring you?”

Blake holds a finger up, chewing and swallowing before she pulled it back down. “Pint of ice cold water, please, to clean my palette.”

He chuckles at Blake’s request. “Woman after my own heart, I see.” He looks up to the others. “Anything else?”

The two girls in dresses look at each other, shaking their heads, mouths still full.

Yang swallows her sip of Sunrise, placing her left hand over her abs. “No more for me. Thanks.”

Junior walks off with the paper in his hand, returning a few seconds later to the table, Blake having finished her meal. She takes the pint glass from Junior, getting a bit of water into her mouth, rolling it around before swallowing, repeating the process a couple more times before she chugs the remainder and hands the cup back, picking her Nail back up off the table.

She raised her rocks glass towards him. “Thanks.”

He smiles, picking up her plate off the table and walking off. Soon enough, the twins return with their own doners and Snakebites, kneeling down on two pillows on the floor, opposite the side Ruby and Weiss sit at.

Yang, almost finished with her Sunrise, looks towards her daughters. “You two had any fun tonight, besides that one bitch that harassed Blake?”

Miltia is first to swallow. “Well, yeah, at least ten people were kicked out. All of which were punished to varying degrees beforehand.”

Melanie followed; “And, surprisingly, pretty much everyone is signing the agreement. Might have to make it a bit more official, since these events will happen again.”

Miltia continued; “A small fight even broke out on the dance floor. Crew had to break it up. Of course, whipping was in order.”

Melanie just chuckled at the mention of the fight. “Yep. Definitely been a busy night for our whips.” Melanie paused as she took a sip of her Snakebite. “What about you, Mistress?”

Yang looked at her teammates. “Just chatting. They’re all coming home with us.”

The twins looked at each other, rather excited at the prospect of being seen at their best.

“And you get to cook for the two ladies in front of you.”

Even more excitement came to their faces. Ruby’s hand paused, her mouth halfway open for the next bite before she hears Yang’s comment. “Aw, thanks sis.” She then takes the bite. Weiss just chuckles at the same comment.

Eventually, the two ladies finish their pasta and shrimps, both leaning back into the couch, full to the brim. Ruby lets out a loud sigh of satisfaction, full to the brim. The pasta definitely hit the spot, having done much the same for Weiss. It takes them a solid minute to recoil and grab their cocktail glasses off the table, downing the remainder of their drinks and placing the empty glasses besides their plates. Not much later, Ruby raises the back of one hand to her mouth, letting out a silent burp against it, shortly followed by one from Weiss, completely unfiltered.

Ruby just looks at her disappointed, yet also laughing. “You bitch, that’s disgusting!”

Weiss moves her hand up to her mouth after she finishes burping, her expression freezing at Ruby’s remark, looking at her a bit later before breaking out into laughter of her own.

Ruby just looks at her sister. “This here girl tells me to not do what she just did. Look at who’s improper now.” Weiss just answers by swatting a hand in her direction, still laughing.

Yang just chuckles at it, her mind going back to how abrasive Weiss was when they first met, and just how proper she tried to be, in contrast to what she had seen just now. This was Ruby’s job, not hers.

Blake can’t help but chuckle herself at the two ladies for much the same reasons Yang did, continuing to sip on her Nail, finishing it a minute or so later before placing her rocks on the table. She picked up her scroll, the clock being an hour and a half past midnight, the music still going strong, but some people starting to leave. Idle chatter ensues after the ladies calm down, the twins eventually finishing their kebabs, followed by their drinks a few seconds later, placing the crumpled paper of each into the pint glasses.

Yang is the last to finish, the single mass having lasted her the whole night, which is to be expected due to the sheer strength of Sunrise. As she finishes, she places it on the table and stands up, followed by the twins and Blake, and then the ladies. As they go for the exit, Weiss calls up the taxi service, getting a small group transport for themselves. Yang pulls the cart off her motorcycle as she waits, pulling the two up towards the rear of the car, the driver and Yang getting the motorcycle into its trunk, as well as the cart, before the girls enter the vehicle, sitting down and putting their belts on. Yang gives the driver the destination, and off they go. Yang, at this point, is drunk, but not excessively, still aware of herself. The twins are positively drunk, but not too much. Blake is on the same level as Yang, meanwhile the two ladies in dresses seem to have retained the most self control, leaving them the most alert of the crowd, only a little bit of tipsy visible on them. However, without a doubt, they all had a blast.

Soon enough, they are up to Yang’s house, all six of them inside shortly. Due to their sleepover frequency, RWB all have pieces of their own clothing in Yang’s wardrobe, such as their pajamas, which they are wearing only a few minutes after entering, the entire group exhausted. The twins make the beds for the ladies before attending to the couch, extending it and putting on bedclothes. As they finish with the couch, Weiss and Ruby can already be heard snoring from their bedroom, Blake joining them only a couple minutes later, having basically dropped down into the couch and passed out after it was set up. Yang and the twins enter their own bedroom, stripping out of their latex clothing before going to sleep themselves, the twins in their cages and Yang on her bed. They themselves are asleep within minutes, the house quiet, apart from snores.

Blake wakes up in the middle of the night, after sleeping for about four hours, the sky outside still pitch black. She slowly steps out of the couch, walking towards the bathroom door, however stops as something catches her eye as she passes by, stepping backwards to take a closer look. Yang is on top of the bed, under her blanket, apparently topless. Looking down, she sees the two twins curled up in their cages, almost like Ruby would normally do, on her bed. Blake’s feelings of envy come back up, the faunus staring for a few seconds before going to the bathroom. She really wanted to be in that position. Not much later, she’s back on her couch, asleep, all the while the image of the nude twins turning into a dream. She feels herself coming to some time later, in a cage much like theirs, only to see Yang’s feet walk past as she exits the room, leaving her locked there. On top of that, she seems to have a sex toy or two besides her, in the cage. Her heart races as she goes for one, but is woken up before her hand touches it, back on the couch. She can smell tuna cooking, and hear the two twins talking to each other as they work in the kitchen. More than not, though, Blake feels refreshed. Even this couch seemed to serve as a better bed than even her own.

Meanwhile, the twins continue working in the kitchen, Melanie cutting down veggies and meat, Miltia adding stuff to the pan as required, applying black pepper as needed while she does. Not much later, Blake rolls around a bit as she works the tiredness out of her body, Melanie looking back at the faunus as she does. Blake’s ears flutter a little as she moves her hair away from them.

Melanie walks up to the couch, fingers interlocked and hands over her abs as she stands in front of the faunus, completely nonchalant about her own nudity. “Can I get you anything, Miss?”

Blake, meanwhile, barely has her eyes open. “Water, please.”

Melanie goes away again, fetching a large cup and filling it with water before she comes back, handing it to Blake.

Blake rubs the sleep out of her eyes, blinking the last bits of it out before stretching and reaching for the cup. However, with her hand only halfway, she notices Melanie’s complete nudity save for the collar, a blush coming over her face as she slowly takes the water cup and takes a mouthful of the water.

Melanie just notices the blush and smiles, folding her arms behind herself, leaving her completely exposed. “Like what you see?”

Blake’s blush only deepens in turn, her gaze shooting away from Melanie’s body, almost as if in embarrassment, but it doesn’t last long before she looks back at her. “I... I do, yeah.”

Yang’s bedroom door opens, the blonde stepping out of her room, walking up towards Blake, Melanie going away as she fetches a brush from the bathroom, coming back only seconds later with it in hand.

Blake’s own eyes keep staring for as long as Melanie stands there, eventually settling onto Yang’s own nudity, quickly darting towards her cock. Blake had heard rumors about Yang’s unusual tool, and some more stories about how well endowed she was, but she wasn’t expecting this, the thing causing the faunus to freeze in wonder, even if the thing was completely limp. Blake finishes from the cup, holding it in her lap as she stares.

Yang, meanwhile, just smiles at the faunus, loving the look she’s getting. “Looks delicious, doesn’t it?”

Blake is almost startled by Yang’s words, shaken out of the stare, the blush stuck to her face “N-N... I mean...” She pauses, a feeling of embarrassment coming over her, yet still obvious she wants that cock. Her eyes dart away from Yang.

Yang just folds her arms under her chest. “Yeah?”

Blake takes a moment to reply. “It... Yang.” She looks up at her eyes, the craving visible in her eyes. “Can I ask you something?” she whispers.

Yang walks closer, squatting down to bring her face level with Blake’s, who sits there still.

Blake looks around briefly before whispering to Yang; “Can I... Can you please?”

Yang replies with a pet on her head, and a gentle scratch behind each ear. “Can I please fuck your brains out, huh?” she replies, same whisper tone.

Blake closes her eyes, Yang’s reply almost as if she were reading her mind. She quietly nods, her blush a deep red. Miltia can’t help but smile as she places the plates on the table. Blake is cute, especially with that blush.

Yang just smiles. She’s just as nonchalant as the twins. “Then I will.” She stands up right afterwards, sitting down by the table, giving Melanie the minute she needs to brush Yang’s hair as she reads the news on her scroll, both her and Melanie eventually finished with what they’re doing, Yang heading for a quick shower, taking the brush that Melanie was holding with her. Blake slowly stands up, taking a seat at the table, the scent of tuna pretty strong on her nostrils. Nudity didn’t bother either, at all, nor was being seen by strangers. It seemed to be normal, more so than anywhere else she’d seen. Blake was definitely not used to it, and it was showing. Even though the twins noticed, it didn’t matter.

Soon enough, Ruby stepped out of her bedroom, eyes half closed still as she traced her hand along the railing. She didn’t spot the girls’ nudity until she was sitting down by the table, at which point her eyes just shot open. Her expression was that of shock, and even more so as her sister walked towards the bedroom, giving each of the working twins’ hair a gentle ruffle. None of them was hiding anything at all. Yang, a minute or two later, approaches from her bedroom again in boyshorts and a tank top, sitting down at the table herself, besides Blake, leaving the free spot besides Ruby for Weiss, who would join a minute or two later, just as surprised at the twins’ nudity as Ruby was. Ruby had gotten used to expensive food, and Weiss had gotten used to running around showroom floors, but neither had gotten used to anything of the sort. Blake was the only person who at least had some knowledge of this stuff, but had never been exposed to it this directly.

Some minutes later, all plates are on the table, and two more going to the living room, for the twins. Blake looked down at her plate, cut tuna mixed with probably the most varied salad she had ever seen, even in the tropical climate of her home. Ruby is the first to take a bite, her reaction pretty similar to the night earlier, again taken by surprise at just how good the stuff is.

Weiss’ reaction is much the same. She gives the simple kitchen a stare, before going back down to her meal. “Melanie, Miltia.” She pauses for a moment, cutting the next bite. “You make some of the cooks at company parties look like they’re not even trying.” The twins look towards her, Weiss picking the bite up off the table. “It’s perfect. They would pay big money to have you two cook for them.”

The two just smile silly at the compliment as they turn back. Weiss and Ruby smiles as well.

Yang swallows her bite, a silly grin on her face as well. “You didn’t have to.”

Weiss raises an eyebrow at her, swallowing her own bite. “Oh I did. This is delicious. Like, dangerously delicious.” Weiss’ statement is pretty easily underlined as the next bite is in her mouth not two seconds later. Ruby’s own pace is similar, almost as if competing with Blake who is pretty much chowing down on it, her ears relaxed as she enjoys every bite, despite the speed at which she is eating.

Even though the speeds at which they eat wildly differs, they seem to manage to finish in a similar amount of time, the twins clearing the table as the last fork is put down, not wasting too much time cleaning the plates and utensils. As they finish, they each down a cup of water before kneeling besides their Mistress, who has started chatting with her sister, and Weiss, about the stuff that’s going down, essentially running through the various aspects of BDSM, and the details of it, explaining the bond between herself and the twins as well.

Not much later, Yang snaps her fingers below the table, the two slaves crawling under it. Ruby’s and Weiss’ curiosities as they do are answered shortly, as they each feel a pair of hands on their thighs, blushing as they realize what’s about to happen. They don’t resist, though, pushing themselves away from the table and holding themselves up off the chairs, letting the twins pull their bottoms down. Blake, meanwhile, blushes as she watches the twins bury their heads in the crotches of the other two, digging their tongues into their folds, and up their holes, both moaning within seconds at the treatment, Ruby moving her hands down onto Miltia’s head as she ravages her own crotch, reminded of a scene in one of Blake’s books she had read in secret, Weiss doing the same a few seconds later. They both absolutely love the feeling, Blake’s own arousal rising, an eventual moan escaping her, not having noticed Yang dive her hands into her pants. Blake looks towards Yang as she continues to finger her, holding her hand, almost as if to tell her to stop, but pinning it there still.

Yang slips a second finger into Blake’s front. “Now?”

Blake moans out louder still at the second finger. She releases Yang’s arm, nodding.

Yang gets her hand out of Blake’s front, licking her own fingers clean as Blake stands up, slowly pulling her own bottoms down, Yang standing up shortly afterwards. Blake can’t help but notice the massive bulge in Yang’s shorts. Yang points Blake at the floor, her own left thumb hooking onto her shorts and pulling them down, Blake obediently laying down on the floor meanwhile, Yang soon on top of her.

Blake’s own expression has gone from embarrassment to lust. “Fuck. Me. Hard. Please.”

Yang only chuckles at the girl in heat below, running the tip of her cock up against her front before she thrusts it in with little mercy. Blake had big dildos at home, but nothing as big as Yang. The faunus lets out a loud moan as her hole is thrust into, up to merciless hammering only seconds later, Yang’s own hands holding Blake’s breasts in a tight squeeze as she goes, Ruby and Weiss only getting more aroused by Yang and Blake, the two girls in their crotches feeling nothing short of heaven as they dig their tongues in and lap at their insides. It isn’t long until Ruby gets her first orgasm, Weiss following a minute later, the girls swallowing absolutely anything that flows out, with no resistance whatsoever. Moans of pleasure fill the house, the twins themselves eventually joining in as they get their own hands to their crotches, masturbating as they continue working, Ruby’s and Weiss’ minds clouded with arousal. They had walked in on each other a couple times, but never done it together. Considering what was going down, and just how much they loved it, the ideas of doing it together was sneaking into both of their minds. Not much later, they were both getting perverted ideas on what to do with each other, including but not limited to purchasing sex toys at a later date. Their second orgasms hit a minute later, all but burning the ideas into both of their minds.

Blake was screaming out in pleasure as Yang’s mercy faded, her own mind too full of lust at this point to muster any words whatsoever, the cock feeling far better than anything that had been in her previously. She didn’t care if she got knocked up, she wanted to be destroyed. Broken. She wanted to be like the girls, to take the cock like the slut she wanted to be, and probably was going to end up being if this treatment continued. The scent from the two twins as they continued masturbating only helped Blake along, the two eventually moaning out as they coated the floor in their juices, yet they continued. Blake was envious still, but it was fading. As she continued being stretched, Blake’s eyes rolled back into her head, the faunus losing herself to pleasure much like the twins did essentially every time they were fucked. Blake’s mouth was agape, her tongue soon lazily coming out of her mouth, her expression a full on aheago as Yang continues, grunts and moans of her own as she keeps getting faster, wet noise, both from them and the other four, filling the upper floor much like their screams and moans were doing.

Within what seems like seconds, the twins orgasm again, their own screams of pleasure making it obvious as they do. Blake’s envy seems to grow a little, but it isn’t showing, her whole body limp with pleasure as Yang continues to abuse her, hammering into her cervix soon enough, the faunus screaming out yet again, almost shaken out of her limp state, the loud screams only continuing as the burning hot precum of Yang shoots directly into her womb. Not much later, it is followed by Yang’s orgasm, a loud scream from her as she gives a few last thrusts into Blake, the hardest ones yet, Blake reaching an orgasm of her own, and again as Yang’s sperm fills her womb, the sheer burn from it enough stimulation to keep her on edge, a few more teasing thrusts from Yang driving her into a third orgasm, after which she relaxes, screams and moans fading to pants.

As the twins continue with the girls, they eventually go for their own G spots, focusing their tongues on them, giving them much the same motion of rubbing that they were giving themselves, getting a massive orgasm out of both a few seconds later as they squirted as well, for the first times in the lives of both. And they would do it a second time as the twins continued, the sheer strength of the feeling causing Ruby to subconsciously reach for Weiss’ hand, the two locking their fingers together as their crotches continued to be ravaged by the tongues, not a care in the world for anything else, as was obvious by the hands of both on the twins’ heads as they continued. Yang and Blake, meanwhile, were calming down, Yang rolling around and letting the faunus lay on top of her, Blake’s pants of pleasure joined by purrs shortly after, both of them exhausted to no end. Yang just lays there, oblivious to Blake’s purring until about five minutes later, when she just chuckles and reaches for the cat’s ears, giving them a scratch. Blake just smiled in reaction, tilting them around to give Yang better access.

Finally, the twins were starting to slow down, their own tongues exhausted after the vigorous lapping at their crotches, the two coming back as the two girls orgasmed a fifth and final time, both left panting in exhaustion as well, their hands still holding each other. They looked down at the girls, each with a smile on their lips, reaching forward to give them pets of appreciation as they finished. Ruby looked at Weiss, who herself returned the gaze, their faces mildly suggestive as they stared at each other, breaking out into chuckles a few seconds later. They knew exactly what they would be doing after they left the house. They would buy sex toys, and probably loads, and use them together, or on each other, or both. No more walking in on each other, only joining. Their gaze turned back to the girls, and the heap on the floor, the two ladies satisfied with the unexpected turn of events, as well as the twins, the faunus and the twins’ Mistress.

Eventually, Blake turned her head around, looking at the four by the table with a smile, much like Yang was doing, despite her cock still being inside Blake, neither of them caring, the length slowly going limp inside of the faunus, the two slowly catching their breath, as were the ladies.

Yang gives Blake some more scratches as she traces her eyes towards the two girls’ still-locked hands. “I see you liked that, huh, sis.”

Ruby just chuckles, knowing what Yang is thinking. “Oh yes. Oh yes, I did.”

Weiss’ own manners were disarmed, but she didn’t care. “Knowing now I’m not as straight as I thought? Fucking worth it.”

Yang just laughed. “Guess you have a girlfriend now.”

Ruby looked at Weiss again. Weiss just returned it, the two smiling silly at each other before they wrapped their arms around each other and locked lips.

Blake couldn’t help but smile. “Had a feeling they had the hots.” She looked back to Yang. “Wonder how that’s gonna go down with Jacques.”

Yang laughed again. Weiss and Ruby heard it, but neither gave a fuck. “And when they have rings on?”

Blake just chuckled. “Probably even worse.” The two heard them again, their only reaction being a middle finger, from both, in their direction, as they continued. Blake just laughed herself.

A minute or so later, the twins stand back up, going for a shower themselves, Ruby and Weiss moving their chairs around to get a better angle at the other. Blake eventually got off Yang, her legs shaky from the sheer force that she had been fucked with, a moan escaping her as the limp length left her.

Yang just looked up at her with a smile. “Should we go together?” Blake looks at her a little confused, before Yang points towards the bathroom door.

She looks up, Yang’s smile still as nonchalant as before. “T-Together?”

“Yep.”

Blake blushed once more. “Um... Yes please.” She smiled as she replied, offering a hand to Yang, which she took, standing up promptly. Not much later, the two twins are done, Yang and Blake getting into the bathroom right afterwards, undressing and fondling each other a little. Much like her sister and Weiss, the lips of the two eventually locked, Blake pinned to the wall as she was groped and rubbed, and occasionally fingered, her mess traced up her abs and down her thighs by Yang’s fingers. Soon enough, Miltia enters the bathroom, grabbing the mop and bucket and promptly filling it with water and soap, leaving the girls be as she left the bathroom, the two free to shower now, which they did.

By the table, as the twins start to clean, the twins’ lips finally come apart. They’re both smiling. Ruby breaks the ice, no pun intended; “And that means I get to call you love now.”

Weiss just giggles. “Yes, love. That you can.” Ruby just smiles in turn, their hands still wrapped around each other, the two looking to the twins as they start to clean up the mess left behind. For them, it was the best day ever. No more awkward friends, now awkward girlfriends instead.

Blake and Yang spend some more time in the bathroom fondling each other as they shower, but not an excessive lot. Yang didn’t mind a second shower, especially not with Blake in tow. Soon enough, they were also finished, leaving Weiss and Ruby the only two left to shower. The two that had just left couldn’t help but think just how cute they were as a couple, hands wrapped around the other as they went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Yang pulled Blake into her bedroom, digging into the wardrobe for some clothing for herself, and Blake. As they finish dressing up, Yang gives Blake a quick kiss on her lips, another blush coming out of Blake, as well as a warm smile.

Yang just stared into the faunus’ eyes, a chuckle escaping her as Blake blushed. “If you want to learn, you should visit more often. If you want to listen, I have a lot, and I mean a lot, to teach you. So do the twins.” Yang finishes with a boop on Blake’s nose as she walks out of the room. Blake just stands there, processing what had just happened before she chuckles and comes out as well. The new couple is done showering, nude just as the twins, not caring at all as they themselves walked into Yang’s bedroom, finding their own clothes and putting them on. Both of them felt at peace, more so than the entire time they had known each other. They hadn’t been able to put their finger at what was missing, until a few minutes ago. Without realizing it, they had been in love the entire time, for almost a year now, despite the rocky start. The twins had already folded the couch at this point, and prepared the laundry, themselves happier than ever before, now knowing that they had not one, but at least four, people who they could serve without restrictions.

The couple laid down in the folded bed couch, Weiss on the extended part and Ruby on the couch itself, resting her head on Weiss’ abs. Weiss gave her lover a gentle rub on her head, Ruby reaching for the remote and turning the TV on, going through the channels before switching over to CCTS streams, pulling a stream up on the TV from a running expo in Mistral, showing off various bits of engineering, new tech as well as weapons and their construction. Ruby placed the remote back on the table and watched calmly, murring as Weiss continued to pet her.

The laundry machines below were eventually going, Yang leading Blake down into the training room, an audible “oh my god” coming from the first floor as she saw the shelves. Yang just smiled, the faunus’ face deep red again. 

Ruby’s and Weiss’ attention is drawn away from the TV to the words they had just heard. Shortly after, Blake giggles in disbelief. “Holy shit.” She looks at Yang, pointing at them. “They train with these?!”

Yang’s smile is still on her face. “How else would they be able to take me without tearing apart?”

Blake just looks back at the shelves. She’s blushing, yet excited for what’s to come. She steps in and grabs a random one off the shelf, holding it to her forearm for comparison. She turns to Yang, the disbelief frozen on her face as she just laughs, the thing almost as long as her forearm. Yang just nods as she see the faunus basically go wild in the room. “Wanna show our teammates?”

Blake goes wide eyed for a second, her blush deepening before she nods. Yang walks back, motioning her towards the stairs. She steps up, hiding the dildo behind her back as she does. The first thing the two lovers notice is the blush on Blake’s face.

Blake stands there for a second, a silly smile on her face. “Wanna see it?”

Ruby and Weiss, considering the conversation, have a clue what it might be. “Sure.” Ruby replied.

Blake pulls the dildo out from behind her, holding it by the base, her hands at her crotch, showing just how far inside the dildo would go. It almost reaches up to her belly button, causing the two lovers to go wide eyed, mouths even slightly agape. Yang follows shortly, rubbing Blake’s shoulders as she shows it off.

Weiss’ face picks up the same disbelief as Blake’s had earlier. “How...?”

Miltia comes up besides Blake, chuckling, taking the dildo out of her hand, placing it on the floor. As nonchalantly as she worked, she squatted down on it, sliding it between her folds and sinking down on her knees, the thing sliding all the way into her with no effort at all. Melanie soon comes up the stairs with three more in the exact same size. Ruby and Weiss can’t believe their eyes as they watch Melanie just kneel there like nothing happened, a small bulge visible on her abs.

Melanie herself puts two of the dildos on the floor, Melanie bending over as her sister inserts the third in her rear, going back into the kneel as she does, joined by Melanie seconds later as she inserts both at once, sliding down on them just as easily as Miltia had. They give each other a brief look before pushing their legs from underneath themselves, sinking even further down on the dildos, the bulges on their abs very clearly visible, an innocent look on both of their faces as they turn back to the couple. Both their jaws are on the floor at this point.

Yang gives the two a pet as they just sit there on the floor. “Training. Lots and lots of training.”

Ruby’s own disbelief is obvious as well. “Where... Where do you find them that big?”

Yang just chuckled at the question. “I said I have friends, right? Well, some of them own a store that sells these. It’s not far away from the store Coco buys her clothes from. Second floor of the same building, you’ve probably seen light in the right alleyway. They’re from that shop.”

Ruby takes a mental note of the location, as does Weiss, whose petting of her lover is completely uninterrupted throughout.

“Or you can borrow some of mine for a bit. But if you’ve never had anything inside of you, then you’ll have to buy your own, because all the toys I have are pretty big.” She looks to the twins for a moment, before looking back to her sister. “Only size queens here.”

The lovers’ faces of shock turn to mild amusement at the mention of size queens, being quite accurate for the twins, the two giving their bulges a gentle rub, a blush on each of their faces. They start to slowly hump against the dildos in themselves, folding their hands behind their heads as they do, a seductive look on their faces as their gazes are stuck to the lover’s eyes. The two lovers blush in turn, Ruby’s own hand groping onto Weiss’ thigh, the two liking what they see.

Yang can’t help but notice the blush; “If you want that title as well, then you should probably visit that shop as soon as possible.” The couple’s eyes go wide, as if they had had both of their minds read, at once, their blush deepening. Their minds run to the sizes, and just how good they’d feel inside of themselves, provided they got the training required. Blake just smiles, her own instincts taking over as she kneels besides Yang, only to receive a pet herself from the Miss that stood above her.

The girls eventually stop the grinding a minute or two later, standing up and continuing with their work around the house. Yang sits down in the couch, Ruby folding her legs to give Yang space to sit, Blake herself following Yang, in a crawl, her own submissive instincts in full force. Yang gives her ears more scratches as she kneels besides the couch, only getting more purring out of Blake, the couple smiling at the sound. They finish watching the stream, standing up about an hour later and going back into their bedroom, going back to their scrolls as they wait for the laundry, and lunch. The laundry finishes about one and a half hour later, the twins bagging each of their clothes, two bags into the lovers’ bedroom containing their dresses, as well as one for Blake, containing her outfit. She’s mildly surprised by the smell from the bag, leading her to open it and investigate, her curiosity answered as she opens it, her suit much shinier than the day before. It also smells almost brand new, the latex having received probably its first proper treatment over the two years Blake had owned it.

She looks up at Melanie as she walks away. “Thanks.”

Melanie turns around, in mild surprise before she notices the smiling faunus. “Mistress likes her latex taken care of, as well as her clothing.”

Blake closes the bag again, placing it in front of herself. “So that’s why your outfits were so shiny yesterday?”

“Yup.” Melanie just smiles, knowingly. “How old is yours?”

“About... One, two years?”

“Never had it shined?”

“Never.”

“Explains the matte it had.”

Blake tilts her head at the remark.

Melanie just chuckles at the head tilt. “Took a few rounds to get it shined, but it looks delicious right now. I imagine you’d look even more stunning than you did yesterday if you wore it now.”

Blake blushed again. “Thank you.”

Melanie blows the faunus a kiss as she continues downstairs. More laundry to do, this time all towels, the washer on a few minutes later, the two going into the kitchen right afterwards to prepare lunch, this time around chicken stew. Minutes later, it’s on the table, and so are the plates, the stew itself self serve this time around, full to the brim with various vegetables, including peppers, onion, small pieces of garlic, coupled with mushrooms and the marinaded chicken. It doesn’t take long for the couple to take their first bites, both surprised once more by the taste, Weiss’ own perception of home cooking being worse than at parties proven wrong for the second time, the sheer skill of the two cooks putting many of the chefs she knew to shame. Blake’s reaction, even though this wasn’t tuna, is the same surprise as Weiss showed, the marination in the chicken serving as the cherry on top of the cake, the taste nothing short of perfect.

Yang, meanwhile, was calm as a rock as she continued to eat the stew, just smiling at the reactions of her teammates to the food, the twins in the living room getting into a small discussion over the cooking, essentially how they could improve, their own tongues pickier than even Weiss’ by miles, and it continued to show, time and again, in the delicious work they put on the table for all three meals of the day. Some minutes later, all six were full, the marinaded chicken Blake had just eaten almost knocked tuna off the top of her favorites list from the flawless execution of its cooking. Weiss and Ruby had similar thoughts, this being some of the better food they had themselves tasted in their life, Weiss all the more impressed at how many of the lavish meals she had had during events were beat in quality by two cooks with only a very simple kitchen at their disposal. Not much later, the twins clear the table, placing a pot lid over the leftover stew in the pot and proceeding to wash the plates. Idle chatter breaks out as the table is cleared, but not for long as Weiss and Ruby stand up a few minutes later, having planned to go into the city a couple hours earlier, delayed by last night and the morning’s events. They grab their laundry bags, Weiss herself calling up a company taxi, which arrives to pick them up a few minutes later, leaving Blake as the only remaining visitor.

Melanie and Miltia soon join in on the chatter, occupying the chairs the couple had sat in a few minutes before, waiting for the stew to cool before placing it in the fridge. The chatter goes across a variety of topics, including briefly touching on the two girls and their past, a group hug ensuing, before other topics come up. The chatter goes on for an extra hour or so before Blake stands up, herself getting ready to leave, but not before giving the club’s events feed a subscription, some whisky tasting nights promised later down the line. A few minutes later, she is out the door herself, walking back to her own home, leaving the three girls alone in their house again. Miltia pokes the pot, soon after placing her palm against it, checking the temperature of the pot, the stew cold enough at this point to put in the fridge, which she promptly did before sitting back down.

Yang looked at the two with a smile. “How did they taste?”

“Delicious.” they said in unison.

Yang just chuckled. “Think they’ll make nice queens?”

They both just smiled at the idea. Miltia answered; “They definitely would.”

“Should I send them a set of molds?”

They went wide eyed for a bit, before they giggled. “What do you think they’ll think?” asked Melanie.

“Either that I’m a pervy creep, which we know won’t happen, or best presents ever. Literally.”

The two just smiled. Would they have queens of theirs, and Yang’s, caliber in the house in a few months’ time?

Yang was pretty sure about it. She pushed her chair back a little, standing up. “Shall we get casting?”

The girls stood up themselves, smiles still on their faces, following Yang to the basement, herself sitting down on a stool there, getting her pants down as the twins readied the materials.

And with that, casting began.


End file.
